Edward Meets a Goddess
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: What happens when Edward meets a Goddess? rated T just in case! Written by Stacie and I for school priject in 6th grade! haha


Aphrodite is really a great girl

Aphrodite is really a great girl. But this year she is having more problems than usual. Two years ago, as a sixth grader, she went to a middle school in Mount Olympus, but then she ended up upsetting her father, Zeus, and got sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Last year she went to Carnegie Middle School, attending CMS as a seventh grader. That school year, she got used to that school and made allot of new friends, and even made two best friends, Jessica and Angela. But now her Aunt and Uncle want her to live with her mother in Forks, Washington. Now she will have to go to school at Forks Middle School. Now, she has to start all over, and the hardest part for her, is finding new best friends, and beating Jessica and Angela in being extraordinary.

She arrived at her mother's house with all her stuff packed. When she got inside she went to her room and started un packing. Her new phone started ringing. She didn't run fast enough, so Jessica & Angela just left her a voice message. "Hey Aphrodite, we really miss you. Maybe we could visit during Thanksgiving. And, er, have a good first day at Forks," was all it said. She realized something. She missed them too. She missed them terribly.

Aphrodite went to her first day of school. It didn't go so well. Many people were picking on her and calling her the "new girl", but not in a very good way. She started to cry, but no one seemed to notice. She did all her work, she did her work right, and the teachers loved her. On her second day, one of the teachers complimented how she does all her work, then everyone stopped calling her "new girl", but started calling her "teacher's pet." Three days passed, and she didn't make any new friends whatsoever. Another week passed, she still didn't make one friend. Another two weeks passed, still no friends. At all. She got her report card and got all A's. Her father, was very impressed with her grades, but was somewhat worried because she made no friends at all.

October.November.December.January.February.Time passed, still not one little friend she made. She was kind of disappointed in November, because Jessica and Angela ended up not arriving for Thanksgiving, & they didn't even leave one call. It was now March and she still didn't have one friend. She went to her locker to get her books when a note fell out. It said "Aphrodite. I want to talk to you because I want to be your friend. I think I could help you. Meet me behind the gym at 2:00. Signed Edward C." She decided to meet him. She got there and he was the only one there.

"Hey, um what. school did you transfer from?" Edward then asked her.  
"Mount Olympus Middle School to Carnegie Middle School and then here. Why?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Just wondering--" he muttered under his shy tone.  
"Hmm. . okay. So what did you need to discuss with me," She paused for a few seconds, trying to remember his name, "--Edward?"  
"Well, err, I have some bad news for you," he said in a soft voice.  
"Shoot." She said with a somewhat attitude.  
"Jessica . . . well . . . she sort of died. In a car accident." is what he said with a very sympathetic tone.

She just ran away, trying to forget everything he had said. "It's not true, right? Right?" is all she asked herself while she was running home, which was far away from Forks Middle School. While she was running home, she remembered those times, at CMS, when Jessica, Angela, and her had the most fun. All of the memories seemed to be so clear to her now. After about five minutes, she noticed tears falling straight down her face. She noticed she _still_ missed them both, even after not talking to them for several months.

So the next day when she went to school school she ran into Edward. They stood there for a while and he finally broke the silence.  
"Aphrodite, there is this dance coming up towards the end of the year and I was wondering if you wanted to go. My sisters Alice and Rosalie are coming and maybe they have something that you could wear. And my cousins Jasper and Emmett are coming too. We can all go as a group. What do you think?"  
"I would love to come but I don't know how to dance. I am going through a really tough time right now. You know. You are the one who told me my best friend forever died in a car crash yesterday, remember?"

"Yes. I remember. But a dance with friends is the perfect way to get your mind off of everything. What do you say? Emmett and I can teach you dance. And Alice and Rosalie can help with the dressing and all the other girlie make-up junk. please say you will come."  
"Fine--I'll see. Where's Alice and Rosalie?" She muttered with confusion, she sounded like she forgot their names already. Edward pointed to the table they were sitting at. While he was pointing, she noticed how cute he was. she realized that he was the one that she liked. It wasn't just because he was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, but because he was the only person, that wasn't a teacher or wasn't insulting her, that actually conversated with her.

When Aphrodite went home that day she decided to talk to her mom.  
"Mom, this whole year has been so horrible. Nobody notices me. Nobody talks to me. Except this one boy Edward. He is so nice but I just want other people to notice me to. My past two years have been so good. Everybody liked me and my life was the greatest ever. But as soon as I got here it was so horrible. All I want to do is cry all the time. I am so depressed and nobody seems to care or notice."

"Aphrodite. It will get better. I promise. But there is one thing you have to know that might help you. You are the daughter of a two Greek Gods. I am Dione Goddess of early Earth and you father is Zues God of all Gods. And you, my dear, are Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Beauty, Fertility. But I think the reason you are so upset about people not talking to you and people ignoring you is because your weakness is your beauty. You are upset that nobody notices you. I think it was because on your first day here you were a bit stuck up and rude. You need to be positive and try to have a good attitude. Then people will notice how beautiful you really are. You will have more friends and people will think of you as more important. before you know it you will be the most popular person in the school. People will be fawning all over you wherever you go."

"Well I don't know if I want to have people fawn over me," Aphrodite explained to her mother, "I just want friends and people who care and wont just act like they are my friends to become popular. I am having such a hard time. My friend Jessica just died in a car crash. And-"  
She got cut off by her mother.  
"What? How do you know? they haven't called or written or anything. How did you find out?"

"Edward Cullen told me. He told me to meet him behind the gym and we were talking and then he told me. I have been trying to get my mind off of it but I just can't stop thinking about it. And now if I want _real_ friend I have to be positive. You're not the only one who wants me to be positive and try to do something to keep my mind off of all that has happened this year. Edward wants me to attend the dance with him and his sisters and cousins. But if you really want to I will try to be positive. But I have to go to Edward's house. He and Emmett are going to teach me how to dance and then his sisters Alice and Rosalie are going to help me pick out a dress. I hope I can be as positive as you want me to."

Then she started driving to Edward's house. When she got there he was already at the doorway waiting for her. He led her to the living room where Alice and Emmett sat. Alice walked over to the piano and started playing. Then Edward walked over to her and took her hands in his. He started to lead and she was getting much better. She even remembered to keep a positive attitude and soon Alice and Emmett ere both complimenting how she was such a good dancer. After they were finished with the dancing lesson Alice took Aphrodite to her room and started taking her dresses out of the closet and sitting them on her bed. Then Aphrodite took one into her arms and Alice left her to change. When she was done she thought to herself, _keep a positive attitude_, and went out.

"Omigosh! Aphrodite! You look so beautiful. I think you should wear that one, Alice said, "You look absolutely lovely in that one."  
just then Edward came in. he had a box in his hands and then he handed it to her. He told her to open it so she did. It was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen in her life. She loved it and at that moment she decided that was the dress she was going to wear. She thanked Edward and he walked her to her car. When she got home she realized that the dance was that Saturday.

...She got ready for the dance and kept reminding herself to keep a positive attitude. Edward arrived at her house and took her to the dance. As soon as they walked through the door everyone gasped. _"Who is she" "When did she get here" "She is so beautiful" "I wonder if she will dance with me" "i love how she did her hair" "I love her dress"_ that was all people said. Many people asked her to dance but she just stayed with Edward and his siblings the whole time. After the dance was over, Edward took his family home and then dropped off Aphrodite afterward.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I'm glad you came. I had a wonderful time. Because you were there."  
"Thanks. I'm glad that I came. You were right. I just needed to do something to keep my mind off of everything that has been going on lately. I'm glad you talked me into this."

Zeus had overheard the whole conversation and was angered. He was so mad that he kept throwing thunderbolts all over the sky. It was suddenly dark and gloomy all over the United States. it suddenly became cold but they couldn't notice because they were in the car. Plus it was already rainy when they left. So they got out but they dind't seem to notice the rain, lightning, and thunder. Zues kept having his little fit until Aphrodite went inside. He noticed how happy she was when he heard Aphrodite talking to her mother. At that moment he realized that he was proud of her and decided it was time for her to come home.

Then she went inside and told her mom all about how everything had been going so great since they had their talk about keeping a positive attitude. And how keeping a positive attitude would enable her to use her powers. She told her mom that she was right all along. Then she took a walk outside and hoped for all good things to keep happening to her. She thanked all that was around her for giving her the courage to keep a positive attitude. And she kept thinking how lucky she was that her and her mom had that talk. because if they didn't she would still have no friends and would still be so depressed.

**The End of the Year**

The next day she woke up and her dad was in the kitchen.  
"Aphrodite, i am so proud of you. You used your positive attitude and kept your cool and now look at all the friends you have. I want you to come back to Mount Olympus with me. You can go to Mount Olympus High School with all your old friends. I am glad that you did this. I see you have learned your lesson so this is your reward."  
"I would love to come back home. I can even learn how to use my powers to benefit others. Thank you Father."


End file.
